The Perfect Soldier's Partner in Arms
by Hsien-Ko-ko
Summary: Heero's sorta family member, who raises some very interesting points!


I'm another of the `forgotten', and I'd be surprised if my `brother' would care if anything that happened to me. He'd lost his feelings, or was taught to.  
  
"For the good of the colonies," they said.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
I first met him when I was very small. My father brought him into our home and named him after himself so they could travel as father and son. He taught him what he needed to know to be a useful tool to him. I was left to watch them, not allowed to join in their training. He was my father, afterall.  
  
You might have guessed who I'm related to. I'm the daughter of Odin Lowe, Sheena Lowe.  
  
He was quiet even when I first met him. But I was treated as less that `Odin Jr'. because I was a girl. It wasn't till I got so mad and took him down by myself they realised I was just as good as him.  
  
"You can't train, you're too young," my father told me.  
  
"What? I'm just as old as Odin Jr.!" I pointed out.  
  
" I don't want anything happening to you," my father told me.  
  
"Don't try and sugar coat me with lies!" I yelled angrily, "you just don't think I can do it!"  
  
"You're my little girl, and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he told me.  
  
"So you don't care what happens to Odin Jr.?!" I challenged.  
  
"It's not that.. I know he can handle himself," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders.  
  
I shook him off, upset,  
  
"So you don't think I can?"  
  
He shook his head, unable to answer me. That made me feel worse.  
  
"I'll show you!" I screeched.  
  
Odin Jr. was watching us quietly. I took one almighty swing at him which took him right off his feet and he travelled a few feet backwards.  
  
"Sheena!" my father looked at me, shocked at my ability to do that.  
  
"See? I'm just as good!" I pointed at the stunned Odin Jr. a few feet from us.  
  
"I see now, Sheena. Fine, you can train with us, but you can't come with us, got that? I only want you to use what you learn when you get into tight situations you can't get out of. Understand?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Finally, I was being excepted. I worked as hard as Odin Jr. , sometimes harder, just to prove to be a match with him. We were just as good as each other, and deadly rivals. But our main difference was the fact I refused to give up my humanity.  
  
I'd never admit this in person to him, but he wasn't the perfect soldier, as some had said. He was a machine. Nothing is perfect, and he was certainly far from it. It's only if you fight with feeling you get any real work done, but no one noted this fact. I did though. But I was just a girl, wasn't I?  
  
Considering he wasn't any relation to me, we looked pretty alike. I looked like a boy myself as my hair was so short and because of my attitude, since being brought up only by my father until he left me with my step-mother when he went,  
  
"to help the colonies." And what happened to him? He was killed, that's what!  
  
Why was that everyone's excuse? I hated it. Everything was to help the colonies. Is that what they wanted though? Or were they being pushed into a revolution they didn't want?  
  
No one stops to ask, do they? Just barge ahead because it's what they want.  
  
So, if my father's escapades ended in disaster, why was it blamed all on him? He was being told what to do, and after all,  
  
"It was for the colonies", wasn't it? Or so everyone told me. To me, it was just an excuse. I didn't care. I started a little `crusade', I guess you could call it. More of a rampage really.  
  
A little bit of destruction here and there, making me feel I had a purpose.  
  
But I had none. My father was gone, my step-mother too, all I had left to care for was my little five-year-old sister, Ainslee.  
  
Poor kid, she didn't deserve none of it. I made sure she was well looked after. The most wonder person started looking after her.  
  
Una Winner, I think the girl's name was, and she let me visit Ainslee any time I wanted to.  
  
Till I made the big screw up of being caught, that is. 


End file.
